O mito do Natsu no Taiyoo
by Lere-chan
Summary: Uma missão...um festival...uma lenda...Será que Temari e Shikamaru também serão pegos pelo mito?
1. Chapter 1

**O mito do Natsu no Taiyoo**

O mito do festival da Vila do Sol é bem conhecido entre as pessoas... Os casais que dele participarem, ficarão juntos para sempre... O mesmo acontecerá com Temari e Shikamaru, ou a problemática e o preguiçoso irão contra a lenda??

Ei pessoal! Essa é a minha primeira fic, não está aqueeeeela coisa maravilhosa, mas eu me esforcei...espero que os próximos capítulos fiquem melhores D

Capítulo #1

Shikamaru andava tranquilamente pelas ruas de Konoha, com as mãos nos bolsos. De repente, ele escuta alguém chamar por seu nome.

- Yo Shikamaru! Espera aí!

Ele olha pra trás e vê que era Chouji, com um pacote de batata frita nas mãos.

- Yo! – ele responde, e faz um breve aceno.

- Ta quase na hora do almoço... Vamos ao Ichiraku?! Soube que o dono está testando uma nova receita – ao falar isso, os olhos de Chouji brilham.

- Yare... Minha mãe vai encher o saco se eu não for pra casa almoçar... – Shikamaru responde em tom tedioso.

- Ah... Mas eu queria taaanto experimentar o novo rámen... E comer sozinho é um saco - Chouji faz uma cara emburrada.

Shikamaru suspira e levanta uma sobrancelha.

- Tá bom, ta bom... Mas você vai pagar meu almoço. – e esboça um sorriso.

- Yoshi! – Chouji abre um largo sorriso – Vamos rápido, o rámen nos espera! – e sai em direção ao Ichiraku, com passos rápidos.

- Ei Chouji, espera o rámen não vai fugir... – diz Shikamaru, andando logo atrás dele – putz...

Ambos chegam à loja de rámen e fazem os pedidos. Pouco tempo depois, já estão experimentando a nova receita do restaurante, que, por sinal, estava divina. Chouji já se encontrava na sexta tigela.

- Chouji, desse jeito você vai parar no hospital de novo... Come devagar cara – diz Shikamaru em tom despreocupado.

- É que tá muito bom – ele responde, com a boca cheia de macarrão.

- Putz...

Alguns minutos se passam, e um dos mensageiros da Godaime, Kotetsu, aparece na loja de rámen onde estavam os dois.

- Yo, Shikamaru, estava procurando por você. Tsunade-sama quer falar com você imediatamente. – diz Kotetsu.

Shikamaru faz cara de desânimo.

- Saco, o que será dessa vez? Preciso ir Chouji, até mais tarde.

- Até mais – ele responde, antes de pedir a sétima tigela – Yo Kotetsu, já experimentou o novo rámen daqui...

Shikamaru anda calmamente, e quando vira uma esquina, dá de cara com Temari-san. Ele a olha espantado, fazia tempo que não se viam, e ela realmente havia crescido.

- Olhe por onde anda bebê chorão! – diz Temari, em tom sarcástico, mas admirada pelo desenvolvimento dele – Ora veja, você cresceu, está com cara de homem – e coloca a mão na cintura.

- Yo, quanto tempo. O que está fazendo aqui na vila?

- Ainda não sei, Gaara me enviou a pedido de Tsunade-sama. Estava indo ao escritório dela, mas essas ruas são muito confusas, acabei me perdendo do caminho.

Shikamaru ri.

- Heh, você está indo na direção contrária. É por aqui. Vamos, eu também estou indo para lá. – e começa a andar.

- Tsc. – e o segue.

Eles andam lado a lado, em silencio. Pelo fato de estarem próximos, Temari percebe que ele está alguns centímetros maior que ela, e que também parecia mais forte, por baixo do colete de chuunin. Após alguns minutos de caminhada, finalmente chegam ao comando central da vila da Folha. Eles entram, e vão até o escritório da Hokage.

Shikamaru se dá conta de que é bem possível que os dois façam parte da missão, e dá um suspiro.

- É assim tão cansativo vir até aqui? – pergunta Temari, após ouvir o suspiro.

- Não... Só imaginando qual a missão dessa vez.

Eles chegam à porta do escritório da Hokage, e ele bate na porta. Ouve-se um "entre" vindo lá de dentro, ele abre a porta, e ambos entram.

- Que bom terem vindo juntos – diz Tsunade-sama, sentada em sua poltrona, com uma pilha de relatórios sob sua mesa – fez boa viagem, Temari?

- Hay! Sem problemas.

- Ótimo. Bom, vamos ao que interessa. – continua a Hokage – tenho uma missão para vocês dois.

Shikamaru levanta a sobrancelha, ao saber que sua hipótese estava correta.

- Vocês irão disfarçados de pessoas comuns até a vila do Sol, e investigar um boato sobre uma nova organização do estilo da Akatsuki.

- Duas Akatsuki?! Que saco... – interrompe Shikamaru.

- São apenas boatos, mas vamos investigar mesmo assim. – diz Tsunade – e vocês farão papel de um simples casal que está visitando a cidade.

- Ahn?! Eu vim aqui pra isso? Fingir estar com esse aí? – diz Temari, mostrando irritação.

- Esse boato pode ser verdade, Temari... O que coloca tanto a sua, como a nossa vila em risco.

- Hunf... Mas eu nem trouxe roupas para isso.

- Isso não será problema. Vamos providenciar isso.

- Uma pergunta: por que Temari teve que vir lá da Suna para essa missão? E as ninjas daqui? – indaga Shikamaru.

- Estão todas em missão, ou em treinamento especial de jutsus médicos.

- O quê? Não me acha boa o suficiente para acompanhá-lo nessa missão?! – Temari pergunta para Shikamaru, olhando para ele num tom ameaçador.

- Não, não é isso...

- Vocês partem imediatamente. – interrompe a Godaime - Temari, você vai até a sala de Shizune, e ela lhe dará roupas adequadas. Shikamaru, você vai pra casa, trocar de roupa também. Encontrem-se aqui na entrada do prédio e iniciem a missão.

- Hay. – ambos respondem e saem do escritório.

Eles andam pelo corredor e Shikamaru aponta a sala de Shizune.

- Em uma hora estou esperando lá embaixo. Até. – diz Shikamaru.

- Não se atrase! – Temari responde.

- Tá, tá... – ele diz andando.

Temari bate na porta, e Shizune a recebe. Após saber do que se trata, a acompanhante da Hokage entrega à Temari um bonito quimono roxo, com alguns detalhes bordados. Ela o veste, ficando mais bela que nunca. Muito relutante deixa o leque e sua bandana. Olhando-se no espelho, viu que a roupa lhe caiu muito bem, e se deu conta de que não se vestia assim há tempos. Shizune também lhe traz uma sandália preta, e o figurino fica perfeito.

Ela desce, e ao chegar à porta do prédio, encontra Shikamaru, encostado na parede. Ele também não estava nada mal, vestia uma blusa de manga cinza, e uma calça preta. Ele também estava sem sua bandana e sem a bolsa onde as armas e equipamentos ninjas são guardados.

- Vamos? – diz Temari, andando na frente.

- H-hay... – Shikamaru fica boquiaberto em como ela estava diferente... Estava linda.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ahh não podia deixar de falar: deixem reviews!!! Críticas e sugestões serão muito bem vindas!

E queria agradecer à Estrela Negra, por ter ajudado


	2. Chapter 2

Ei gente, tá aí o segundo capítulo (nem demorei muito né srsr )

Queria agradecer pelos reviews, fiquei muito feliz! Continuem mandando!!

Capítulo # 2

Eles partem pelo portão sul da vila da Folha. A vila do Sol é relativamente perto de Konoha, demoraria cerca de um dia e meio para chegar até lá. Shikamaru sugere que eles parem durante a noite, mas Temari rejeita a idéia, deixando Shikamaru um tanto contrariado.

A maior parte da viagem foi feita em silêncio, e Shikamaru monta um cenário sobre a vida do "casal", boa o suficiente para convencer a todos, sem nenhuma suspeita.

- Ei, Temari, já estamos chegando perto da vila. Eu pensei numa história para o "casal".

- Diga-a. – ela responde, enquanto pula pelas árvores.

- Nós somos da vila da Névoa. Ambos tiramos férias, e decidimos visitar a vila do Sol, já que nos disseram que no verão ela fica muito bonita. E também ouvimos falar de um festival famoso que ocorria na vila, viemos ver como era esse festival.

- Hum... É, dá pro gasto. Vamos andar a partir daqui. – ela para e desce ao chão.

Shikamaru também desce, e não se preocupa com suas palavras, já estava acostumado com o jeito dela.

Eles andam mais uns vinte minutos, até que chegam ao portão da vila, que estava toda decorada por conta do festival. Eles não sabiam o porquê das festividades, mas não se preocuparam com isso, e entraram. Shikamaru segurou a mão de Temari; ela pára e o olha e, por um momento, esquece-se da missão.

- O que foi? – ele pergunta e olha para as mãos de ambos – somos um casal, esqueceu?

- Eu sei muito bem disso! – ela responde em tom ríspido e começa a andar.

Ele observa a atitude dela, sem entender muito, e começa a andar, e ambos ficam lado a lado novamente.

- Seria melhor se déssemos uma volta por aí, e começássemos a fazer contato com as pessoas daqui.

- Quer dizer que você é o líder, "querido"?! – ela pergunta, reforçando o "querido" em tom irônico.

- Você tem idéia melhor? – ele rebate, olhando pra ela com olhar sério.

- Hunf! Que seja.

Ambos andam pela cidade, observando qualquer atitude ou pessoa suspeita, e não acham nada.

- Até agora nada... – ela fala – vamos parar naquela casa de chá, estou com fome.

- Sim, de repente tenhamos sorte por lá.

Eles entram na casa de chá, que estava lotada, mas acabam encontrando uma mesa no fim da loja. Eles sentam, observando as pessoas, e alguns minutos depois, são atendidos por um velhinho extremamente simpático e extrovertido, que já chega falando e gesticulando muito.

- Ora veja que casal mais bonito! – diz o senhor, que põe um dos braços nos ombros de Shikamaru – nossa que jovem mais bonita! Você é um rapaz de sorte!

Shikamaru tenta falar algo, mas não consegue, por ser interrompido pelo velho várias vezes, enquanto Temari fica corada, esboçando um sorriso.

- Err... Eu sei... Foi muita sorte mesmo. – diz Shikamaru quando o velho finalmente dá chance, olhando para Temari, um olhar que a deixa meio desconfortável – nós gostaríamos de pedir chá, e alguns dangos...

-Mas é claro! – retruca o senhor, que pára um dos funcionários e pede que ele traga o pedido dos shinobis – mas então, de onde vocês vieram?!

- Vila da Névoa – diz Temari – nós tiramos férias, e resolvemos vir até aqui, esse festival é bastante famoso... Além do mais, é nossa primeira viagem, queríamos que fosse romântica... – agora é dona de um tom doce, e nessa hora segura uma das mãos de Shikamaru.

O shinobi da folha fica extremamente desconcertado com a atuação dela, realmente não imaginava Temari com aquela voz e aqueles gestos. Saber que ela tinha esse lado "terno" o deixou intrigado, e com vontade de vê-lo mais vezes.

O senhor que estava falando com eles empolga-se e fica com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- Por isso que eu gosto tanto do Festival Natsu no Tayoo (sol de verão) ! A quantidade de casais que vêm nessa época é espantosa... Sabe... – senta do lado de Temari – existe meio que um "mito" por aqui: todos os casais que vêm ao festival mesmo que sejam só amigos, ficam juntos por toda a vida... – a cada segundo, o velho se afunda cada vez mais em seus devaneios, gesticulando ainda mais – Mas vocês... Não precisam disso, está na cara que ficarão juntos!

Nesse momento, os olhares de Temari e Shikamaru se encontram, mas dessa vez é um olhar diferente. Um olhar breve, mas que não há desvio de atenção para outro ponto. Era quase como se estivesse se estudando, e pensando sobre todo o tempo que se conhecem, e por tudo que já passaram juntos.

O velho interrompe esse momento colocando os pratos e os copos em cima da mesa.

- Vamos crianças, comam! Ainda há muita coisa pra se ver por aqui.

Shikamaru ri, e bebe um pouco do chá acha uma boa brecha de saber mais sobre o boato.

- Aqui é um lugar bem tranqüilo... – Shikamaru pergunta ao velho – ele só fica animado assim nessa época do festival, né?

- Sim... Essa é a vila mais calma de todas! São todos muito pacíficos, e normalmente estrangeiros só passam por aqui nessa época.

- Entendo...

- À propósito, vocês têm lugar para passar a noite? – o velho em tom de preocupação ao ver que a noite está caindo – as pousadas daqui lotam... Deviam procurar enquanto é cedo.

- Hum... É verdade – fala Shikamaru, olhando para Temari – vamos procurar um lugar pra ficar.

Temari concorda e ambos se levantam.

- Obrigado pela hospitalidade – diz Temari – vocês são muito simpáticos – com um largo sorriso.

Ela recebe um inesperado abraço do velho deixando-a sem-ação, e Shikamaru se conteu o máximo que pôde para não rir da cena. O senhor dá as coordenadas do hotel mais próximo, Shikamaru paga a conta e os dois ninjas saem da loja e andam pela cidade.

- Hum, não acho que tenha nada de anormal por aqui – diz Temari.

- É... Também acho que tenham sido apenas boatos. Na loja também não percebi nada estranho... Acho que viemos à toa – dá uma risada.

- Não acredito nisso, estou fingindo estar com você por nada! – em tom provocativo.

Ele finge não dar atenção às palavras dela, seguindo as instruções do velho da loja, até que vê uma placa de "hotel".

- É ali.

Shikamaru abre a porta do estabelecimento, deixando Temari entrar e seguindo logo atrás. Havia muitas pessoas no local que, apesar de ser pequeno, aparentava ser confortável.

- Por favor, eu gostaria de dois quartos – diz Temari quando chega ao balcão e é atendida pela recepcionista.

A empregada do hotel olha um livro de entradas de hóspedes, e verifica que há apenas um quarto disponível. Nessa hora, o ninja da Folha chega ao lado de Temari.

- E então, ainda há quartos?

- Apenas um. – ela responde.

- Que sorte. Vamos ficar com ele – Shikamaru diz à recepcionista, que entra numa porta atrás do balcão.

- Eu NÃO vou dividir meu quarto com você! – implica Temari.

- Você quer que desconfiem de nós?! – falando baixo.

Muito contragosto, ela vê que ele tem razão; iriam desconfiar de ambos, e resolve não brigar por conta disso. Ela espera a recepcionista chegar com a chave.

-Aqui está... – diz a empregada do hotel, sendo logo interrompida por Temari, que tira a chave de suas mãos, deixando-a espantada.

- Querido, tome conta do resto, estou louca por um banho. – diz a garota da Suna e sobe as escadarias do estabelecimento.

Shikamaru balança a cabeça pros lados e assina o papel de estadia no hotel. Depois olha para a empregada.

- Er... Ela odeia esperar – ele diz em tom de desculpas, e sobe as escadas; lá, encontra a porta fechada apenas pela maçaneta. Ele a abre vagarosamente e ouve o barulho do chuveiro. Estava cansado, dá uma olhada no aposento, e vai até a janela; observa o céu, decorado por inúmeras estrelas e uma alva Lua.

Havia apenas uma cama de casal no quarto (claro, a maioria do publico do festival era composta por casais). Shikamaru deita no lado esquerdo da cama, olhando para o teto e com a luz do satélite banhando seu braço esquerdo. Estava esperando Temari sair, pra poder tomar seu banho, mas a garota demora tempo o suficiente para ele acabar adormecendo.

Já se encontrava em sono profundo, quando a kunoichi da Areia abre a porta do banheiro e se depara com a cena. De início fica irritada, pensa em como ele teve a ousadia de deitar em SUA cama; no entanto, ele dormia com tamanha tranqüilidade, o que deixou Temari meio relutante em acordá-lo e expulsá-lo do leito.

Ela se deita, também olhando para o teto; o observa dormindo por algum tempo e, como se quisesse ser durona consigo, resmunga:

- Se encostar em mim, eu o mato.

Ele se mexe, ficando de bruços, com o rosto virado para o lado de Temari; ela o olha e pensa, esboçando um sorriso: "parece realmente um bebê chorão". Ela se vira para o outro lado e adormece, já não se importando tanto com o fato de ter que dividir o quarto com o "problemático" de Konoha.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Tá aí! Mais uma vez: mandem reviews, críticas e sugestões continuam sendo bem vindas!!


	3. Chapter 3

Yo!

Chegando com o terceiro capítulo da fic... To competente né?? Rsrsrs

Tomara que agrade.

To muito feliz com as reviews, realmente vocês estão me dando apoio pra continuar escrevendo. Obrigada a todos!!

Chega de papo, vamos ver o que acontece com o casal número 1 de Naruto \o!

Capítulo # 3

A noite passa tranquilamente, e algo interessante deve ser notado: ambos se mexem muito durante o sono, tanto que Shikamaru, ao ser acordado pela grande claridade que adentra o quarto, encontra-se de barriga pra cima, com Temari virada para seu lado, com o braço esquerdo sobre seu peito.

De inicio, o ninja da Folha fica meio "assustado", talvez até mais para "envergonhado". Depois, observa a situação em que se encontra; nunca havia ficado tão próximo de uma garota, e até que gostou da sensação. Talvez mulheres não fossem completamente problemáticas.

Temari se move um pouco, aconchegando-se ainda mais nele. Ele fica com a face rubra, mas se dá conta de que, se ela acordar naquela posição, iria iniciar uma grande discussão, acusando-o de estar se "aproveitando dela", o que seria muito cansativo. Cautelosamente sai do abraço dela, e vai até o banheiro. Quando terminava seu banho e trocava de roupa, finalmente a garota da Suna acorda. Ela percebe que está do lado da cama de Shikamaru, e pensa que só foi parar ali com a saída dele. Ouve a porta do banheiro se abrir, e ele sai já arrumado: uma calça preta e uma blusa verde-musgo.

Temari ainda criava coragem de levantar da cama; Shikamaru pôde enfim ver como ela estava vestida: uma camisola branca, que deixava as pernas completamente à mostra, enquanto a alça esquerda da vestimenta caía de seu ombro. Foi uma espiada rápida, não queria que ela percebesse.

- Ohayo – ele diz.

- Ah, ohayo. – levantando-se e dando um bocejo.

- Vamos dar uma olhada por aí, caso não encontremos nenhum indício sobre a "segunda Akatsuki", poderemos encerrar a missão e voltar.

- Que seja. – ela responde, pegando suas roupas e entrando no toalete.

Meia hora depois, ela sai, usando um vestido azul-rei, terminando de arrumar sua franja.

- Hunf! Parece que está usando suas roupas shinobi, a blusa é da mesma cor do colete chuunin! – ela retruca quando repara nas roupas dele.

- Ah, isso não faz diferença... – e suspira.

- Me pergunto até aonde vai a sua preguiça. – ela o olha, com a mão na cintura, e um sorriso irônico.

- Yare... Vamos tomar café. – andando até a porta e abrindo-a.

- Não vai me deixar passar na frente, querido?! Uma atitude nada cavalheira. – num tom sarcástico, ainda mantendo o sorriso.

Ele abre a porta, e faz um gesto com a mão para ela passar, apenas retribuindo o sorriso.

- Hunf... – enquanto passa por ele, com seu jeito de andar, sempre confiante.

Ambos descem as escadas, Shikamaru entrega a chave na recepção e saem do hotel. Logo cedo se pode ver uma grande concentração de pessoas na rua, claro, com os casais reinando. Antes do café da manhã, eles andam pela cidade, param nas barracas, conversam com os moradores, e não encontram qualquer indício de que o tal boato seja verdadeiro.

O shinobi e a kunoichi voltam àquela loja de chá, a qual continua bastante movimentada. Eles se sentam numa mesa próxima à janela, e uma garota logo os atende. Depois de anotar o pedido, ela sai, deixando-os livres para conversar.

- É... Parece mesmo ser apenas um rumor. – ela começa.

- Hay... Na verdade essa é a vila mais calma que já vi. Sinto vontade de vir morar aqui. – ele responde enquanto dá uma breve olhada pela janela.

- Agüentaria mesmo ficar nesse marasmo o tempo todo?! – logo depois se arrepende da pergunta, afinal de contas, ela estava falando do preguiçoso número um de Konoha,

- Deve dar pra perceber que eu não sou fã de uma vida "animada" – olha pra ela.

- Ter um pouco de adrenalina no corpo é bom às vezes, preguiçoso. – ela retruca enquanto coloca os braços em cima da mesa, apoiando o queixo com as mãos e retribuindo o olhar dele.

O que ela falou, e, principalmente, o modo como ela falou o deixaram sem-graça, já que ele pensou em pelo menos oito interpretações diferentes para a frase. Não sabendo o que falar, ele olha pro lado e resmunga.

- Isso é muito problemático...

- Tsc... – percebe-se um tom de vitória em Temari, ela o desarmou.

Por alguns segundos faz-se silêncio na mesa, mas, para o alívio de Shikamaru, os pedidos finalmente chegam... Acompanhados do velho do dia anterior.

- Se não é o casal da Névoa! – começa o senhor, colocando os pratos na mesa – Como passaram a noite??

- Bem... – é tudo que ela consegue responder antes de se interrompida.

- Mas é claro que dormiram bem! Existe algo melhor que dormir com quem se ama?!?! – empolga-se o velho, deixando os ninjas vermelhos de vergonha – Olhem para os lados, todos dormiram bem esta noite!

E eles olharam... Encontrando muitos casais, a maioria sentado lado a lado, enquanto conversavam, alguns abraçados, outros se beijando...

Todo aquele clima de amor no ar deixou os dois mais sem-graça, e ainda assim, o senhor ainda não estava satisfeito:

- Parece que vocês dois têm vergonha de se expressarem! Até agora, não vi nenhum beijo de vocês dois!

Aquela fala paralisou os shinobis.

- Na verdade, não gostamos de nos beijar em publico... – diz Temari, saindo do transe que a fala causou – É algo que achamos íntimo demais – dessa vez, num tom cortês e envergonhado, enquanto chutava Shikamaru por debaixo da mesa, pra ver se ele acordava.

Quando um dos chutes finalmente pega sua canela em cheio, o ninja da Folha deixa seus pensamentos confusos de lado e ajuda Temari.

- É verdade, seria um tanto quanto desconfortável fazer isso aqui na frente de todos. – finalmente diz.

O velho poderia ter se contentado com essa resposta. Mas não é que ele era teimoso?! Ele insistiu tanto, e, após ouvis tantas negativas e desculpas, acabou declarando:

- Assim começo até a desconfiar de que sejam realmente um casal!! – falou em tom alto, o suficiente para que metade da loja ouvisse e se virasse para a mesa dos ninjas.

"Droga! Esse cara pode pôr tudo a perder! O que faremos?" – Shikamaru só acha uma solução para o problema. Mas não, se ele fizesse isso, Temari era quem colocaria tudo a perder com a briga que iniciaria. "Pensa Shikamaru!"

Agora, todos da casa de chá olhavam para a kunoichi, o shinobi e o velho. Queriam ver se o pedido do último seria atendido ou não.

Na hora que Shikamaru falaria algo, Temari foi mais rápida e falou em tom vencido:

- Tudo bem. Mas só um beijo.

Shikamaru arregalou os olhos, o velho soltou um "É assim q se fala!", e o público prestou mais atenção, agora todos queriam ver o beijo dos dois.

- Te – Temari... – balbuciava Shikamaru, enquanto ela se levantava e inclinava pra frente, encostando seus lábios nos dele suavemente.

Foi um beijo rápido, as bocas apenas se encostaram por alguns segundos, mas foi o bastante para que ambos pudessem sentir seus rostos queimando cada vez mais, numa mistura de vergonha e excitação.

Quando Temari sentou-se novamente, estava difícil de escolher qual dos dois estava mais vermelho. No entanto, ela manteve sua pose como sempre, tirou a franja que caía em seus olhos, e logo estava recomposta. Shikamaru ficou meio desnorteado por mais tempo, ainda assimilando o ocorrido, e o velho pulava de alegria e pedia desculpas por "duvidar do amor" que um tinha pelo outro.

- Shikamaru – Temari diz em tom normal, afinal, seria estranho se ela gritasse com ele após o beijo.

- Ahn? – ele finalmente acorda.

- Vamos, quero comprar algumas coisas – inventa, só para sair dali.

- Ah... Vamos... – levanta e anda até a saída, tentando manter a calma.

- Vocês são o meu casal favorito esse ano! – o velho, fazendo questão de deixar Shikamaru ainda mais atordoado.

Ele sai mudo do local, e Temari faz um breve aceno ao senhor.

- Você! – ela dá uma cotovelada no rapaz das sombras, enquanto se afastavam da loja – Nem pra ajudar lá dentro, seu inútil! Não acredito no que eu tive que fazer...

- Ahn, é... No entanto – ele aos poucos volta a raciocinar – Era a única coisa a ser feita...

- Hunf... "Gênio"... Vou voltar pro hotel.

Ele sequer questionou sobre a missão.

- Ta... Farei mais algumas rondas por aí... De repente voltamos ainda hoje pra Konoha.

Ela dá com os ombros.

- Tomara. – e começa a andar em direção à pousada.

Shikamaru dá um suspiro e vai em direção contrária à Temari. Ele anda pela cidade, para em um jardim e observa a paisagem por uns instantes. Pensava no beijo. Apesar de ter sido apenas um toque rápido de lábios, isso bastou para balançá-lo. Tentou pensar em outras coisas, mas uma pergunta martelava sua mente: será que ela sentiu o mesmo?

Enquanto isso, num quaro de hotel, uma menina loira, sentada na cama, passa o polegar pelos lábios... E sorri.

----------------------

Continuem mandando reviews!!! Até a próxima!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Olá às pessoas que ainda tem saco e fé de ler esta pobre e abandonada fic xD !!

Gostaria de dizer que eu não a abandonei, só que os deuses estão conspirando contra o final desta história. Eis o que aconteceu: depois de escrever o final umas 5100 vezes, finalmente havia encontrado uma que valia a pena ser postada... Bom, só que meu lindo computador deu um tilt violentíssimo e eu acabei PERDENDO o final... ¬¬'

Então estou reescrevendo o final, pena que não ficará legal como o outro, mas ainda tenho esperanças .

Muito obrigada pelo apoio e kissus D


End file.
